1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a device and method for measuring the vertical leap of an individual.
2. State of the Art
A vertical leap is the act of jumping in the air against gravity to raise oneself off of the ground. In athletics, a vertical leap, or vertical jump, is often referred to as a measure of how high an individual or athlete can elevate off of the ground from a standing position.
To measure one's vertical leap, an individual first reaches into the air with one hand raised high above the head. The height of the hand above the head is the standing reach. This standing reach is measured by marking, or otherwise noting, the height of the tallest fingertip. Thereafter, the individual jumps upwardly, against gravity, from a standing position in an attempt to reach as high as possible. The height of the reach of the tallest fingertip is measured by making, or otherwise noting, the height of the tallest fingertip at the peak of the jump. The difference between the measured heights of the standing reach and the reach attained during the peak of the jump is the individual's vertical leap.
Conventional vertical leap measuring devices often use an apparatus consisting of a plurality of horizontally oriented members that are stacked on top of one another on a vertical-aligned axis and that pivot or rotate about the vertically-aligned axis in response to force. When a user jumps in the air to measure his/her vertical leap, the user contacts and displaces the highest horizontal member that the user can reach with his/her outstretched hand at the peak of his/her jump. The distance between the standing reach of the user and the height of the highest displaced horizontal member is the user's vertical leap.
However, these conventional measuring devices pose complications. These devices are often difficult to move from one location to another. Oftentimes, moving the device requires set-up time and break-down time, which adds to the inconvenience. Some of these measuring devices require counter-weights, which are not part of the device itself, to be placed on the device to secure the device to the ground and balance the device while it is in use. Otherwise, the device may displace or fall to the ground upon a user slapping the horizontal members of the device with his/her hand.
In addition to the inconvenience inherent in the set-up, take-down, and securing of the device during its use, operation of the device may also be problematical. Once a user jumps and displaces the horizontal members from their original position, it can be time consuming and burdensome to reset the blades to the original position, where the device is ready to be used by the user or a subsequent user.
There is thus a need for a vertical leap measuring device that addresses the problems described above and offers a convenient and efficient apparatus and method of measuring one's vertical leap.